


Defending His Honor

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, Homophobic Language, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Tyler finds himself all hot and bothered when Jamie gets into a fight on his behalf. Tyler’s  imagination runs wild as he thinks about the fight, his possessive lover and all the ways he could reward him. Jamie istotallyokay with that.Tyler’s heart raced with adrenaline and emotion. It took him a long moment to realize that the current of heat flooding his system wasn’t anger, or at least notonlyanger. Watching Jamie fight for him—watching Jamie defend his honor—was an enormous turn on. Tyler felt his cheeks heat, hoping his teammates would attribute it to the fight rather than the almost overwhelming wave of lust it actually was.





	Defending His Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. Ok. Wow. This one really turned out so much better and raunchier than I originally thought. <3 Velvet wanted us to challenge each other for that one, and I had to write for the very first time solely in Tyler’s POV. It was a challenge, but I am so proud that I went for it! :) I hope you guys will love this story even if it isn’t in our usual, trademark omniscient style. 
> 
> Before you begin reading this load of obscenity, here’s a picture that inspired a lot of what you will read... Jamie, all in black, looking smug and arrogant like an important business executive. *melts* Not even hard and yet, you can see that he is _packing_...  <3__<3 Unf! *zooms on crotch*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A little note on Backes for you guys who love him: We’re sure Backes is probably a perfectly nice man in real life who would never say such awful things, but we needed a villain from Boston, and he got the short straw.
> 
> PS: I know a little person (points [Emono’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono) way) who is going to flail wildly. ;) Thank you for being our number one fan. *hugs*

For Tyler, tension was always in the air when the Stars played against Boston. He could feel it prickling under his skin when he was on the ice, and it would get even worse when he skated by the Bruins’ bench. He could feel the way their eyes raked over him as he passed. They _knew_ about him; it was undoubtedly a major factor in his trade. Tyler could feel their stares and sneers of disgust anytime he got close to them. The only friendly face on the bench, and on the ice, from Boston was Brad Marchand’s. But Brad couldn’t control the way the rest of the team viewed Tyler. He was kind and loyal enough not to add fuel to the fire and to try to keep the guys on his line respectful.

David Backes, on the other hand, had been eyeing Tyler with malice, his icy blue eyes spitting sparks of hatred. Everytime Tyler looked over at the Bruins’ bench, it seemed Backes would smirk and elbow his nearest teammate. As Tyler skated past after a whistle, Backes eyed him up and down and nudged Nash, “Pretty little fag, isn’t he? Nice tight ass.” Tyler rolled his eyes and skated away, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a comment. 

Fortunately, Jamie wasn’t anywhere nearby because if he had been, he would have smashed Backes’ shit eating smirk. Tyler could take the abuse. He refused to let it bother him. It was nothing new for him to be called names on the ice. Even before, when it wasn’t a _known_ thing amongst other players, Tyler’s reputation for being “whiny” had earned him quite a few nasty sobriquets. The only time that comments got under Tyler’s skin was when he heard other guys say shit about Jamie or about his relationship with Jamie.

As Tyler sat on the bench, waiting for Jamie’s line to get off the ice, he wondered if Backes was talking shit to Jamie as well. He had seemed a bit more on the edge than usual during the last intermission. Jamie knew what had happened to Tyler in Boston, and his protective instincts had a tendency to flare full force during the games. As Jamie came off the ice, Tyler observed him closely. Jamie’s jaw was set firmly—that darkly menacing look on his face… Tyler knew that look probably meant trouble, but damn did it turn him on. A thrill traveled down his spine despite himself. Knowing that Jamie was there for him and was going to protect him at all costs made him feel both oddly safe and very desired. 

Jamie slid down the bench, taking a seat next to Tyler while the third line took the ice. “Hey, Tyler, everything all right?” He tapped Tyler’s knee, the only sign of affection he could offer in front of all the cameras. His big brown eyes were soft and warm, making that icy dread inside Tyler melt. 

“Yeah, Jamie. I’m good.” Tyler smiled back, “It’s just Boston, ya know?”

“I won’t let any of them mess with you. You know that, right?” Jamie said, voice low—for Tyler’s ears only. Jamie’s shoulder brushed Tyler’s, pressing just long enough to calm and soothe him. The way their thighs were touching reminded Tyler that Jamie was indeed _there_. Tyler was always keyed up during games, but it was always a little worse against his former team. Jamie wasn’t usually much of a fighter, but knowing that Jamie would defend him if necessary meant so much to Tyler.

The whistle blew signalling a penalty, so Tyler jumped over the boards with Jamie right behind him. The game was well underway, the second period almost at an end, with still no goal for either team. Tyler positioned himself for the face off. He saw Jamie on his left and couldn’t resist flashing him a quick smile. Jamie was so powerful and tall, dark beard contrasting sharply with his fair skin. His eyes, such an intense shade of dark brown, also contributed to the aura of masculine strength that Jamie exuded. Tyler quickly directed his attention back to the play. Bergeron was taking the face off; Tyler had to win this one.

The referee dropped the puck, and Tyler’s lightning quick reflexes got the better of Bergeron. Tyler sent the puck to Jamie, knowing exactly where he’d be even without seeing him, and skated deeper into the zone. Jamie passed the puck to Radu and then Radu passed it back to Tyler, but the Bruins power kill unit shifted, blocking off his lane and taking away Tyler’s shot. Tyler passed back to Jamie, centering the puck, and resetting the play. Chara skated close, distracting him momentarily, just as Jamie passed the puck back to him. A strong body collided against his, slamming him into the boards and making him lose the puck. The air was knocked out of Tyler’s lungs.

Then Tyler saw him; his cold eyes staring down into Tyler’s. _Backes_. He wasn’t significantly bigger than Tyler, but he used the extra twenty pounds to great effect. He ground Tyler against the boards, so close that Tyler could smell his sweat. 

“So, does Benn fuck you before a game for luck? I’ve heard how much you love taking it up the ass, you little cockslut. Can’t ever get enough,” Backes growled, using his broad shoulders to give Tyler one last hard shove against the boards. “Dirty cocksucking faggot,” Backes practically spit the words, his face such a terrible mask of hatred that it left Tyler a bit stunned. 

Tyler shoved back fiercely, even as he twisted to get away. “Fuck you, asshole!”

“Asshole, huh? Bet yours is all loose and fucked up from the way Benn uses it. What you gonna do now? Scream for his help like a sissy?” Backes’ gloved hand shot out to grab Tyler’s jersey, jerking him up and off balance before shaking him violently. 

Tyler was so angry that his vision was tunnelling. He couldn’t believe the audacity of this fucker! What right did he have to say such things? He tried to pry his grip free, shifting to get better leverage. Tyler might be shorter and smaller than Backes, but he refused to let the bastard get away with spewing such filth. Tyler refused to back down even if he got the shit beat out of him.

Suddenly, Backes’ grip was torn from his jersey, leaving Tyler off-balance. Tyler blinked the sweat out of his eyes only to see _Jamie_ aggressively grab at the back of Backes’ jersey and drag him off. As he watched, Jamie swung punch after punch, aiming at Backes’ head and face. Backes’ helmet fell off, but Jamie was in a blind fury, holding on to the front of Backes’ jersey and lifting it to shove it against his face. Backes landed a few vicious punches to Jamie’s ribs, which made Jamie’s hold slip momentarily. Backes shook himself off enough to regain his sight and land a punch to Jamie’s face, high on his left cheekbone. Jamie surged up, knocking Backes off his feet and grappling him down to the ice. The referees moved in quickly to pull them apart.

Reluctantly, Tyler let the referee direct him toward the bench. Tyler kept looking over his shoulder as the fight between Jamie and Backes wound down, and the linesmen directed them toward their respective penalty boxes. As Tyler came back to the bench, he saw his teammates banging their sticks in a salute to his and Jamie’s efforts. Klingberg tapped him on the shoulder as he opened the gate for him, and Pitlick offered a quick “helluva job, man” before the trainers pulled him aside to check for damage. He briefly answered the trainers’ questions, letting them spray his knuckles with numbing spray before shaking off their attentions and going back to the bench. 

Tyler’s heart raced with adrenaline and emotion. It took him a long moment to realize that the current of heat flooding his system wasn’t anger, or at least not _only_ anger. Watching Jamie fight for him—watching Jamie defend his honor—was an enormous turn on. Tyler felt his cheeks heat, hoping his teammates would attribute it to the fight rather than the almost overwhelming wave of lust it actually was.

Tyler wasn’t sure how he made it through his next few shifts. His mind kept replaying the fight. Knowing that Jamie stepped up to defend him was both incredibly satisfying and intensely arousing. Fortunately, years of training let him get through the shifts with no major fuckups.

As the penalty expired and Jamie came out of the box, Tyler wondered just how much of the filth Backes was spewing Jamie had heard. He hoped it was nothing, but judging by the savage way his normally cool-headed Captain had fought, he suspected he had heard too much. Jamie confirmed it when he settled on the bench next to Tyler.

“What the hell was that, Tyler? That goddamn bullshit has no place on the ice. That fucker should be reported! He has no right to talk to you like that!” Jamie fumed indignantly.

“I know, babe. But he isn’t worth the paperwork it would take to get him banned. He’s a disgusting ass, but I refuse to waste another second on him. You more than took care of him. That’s good enough for me,” Tyler soothed his agitated partner. Tyler lowered his voice, “More than good enough, actually. God, that was hot Jamie! You’re a beast!”

Jamie blinked, obviously confused about the rather sudden change in topic. “It was?”

“Oh, yeah. It totally fuckin’ was,” Tyler assured him. He leaned against Jamie to whisper in his ear, voice hoarse: “I’m so going to reward you when we get home tonight.” Tyler smiled sensually, licking his soft lips, the tip of his tongue peeking out the slightest bit. Jamie’s eyes darkened even more. His expression was eerily similar to the one he had worn for the most of the game. Dark. Penetrating. Intimidating. Tyler couldn’t quite suppress the shiver that trickled down his spine. “Oh? Is that so?” Jamie taunted. His full lips stretched into a lusty smile, his eyebrow cocked ever-so-slightly.

Tyler felt his half-hard cock throb dully. Jamie was devouring him alive, his eyes locked on Tyler’s parted lips, probably imagining what he’d do to them. Tyler loved when Jamie forgot that there were cameras, other players, a whole damn crowd, that they could be caught at anytime in their moments of intimacy. 

Jamie seemed to struggle to control himself. His nostrils flared a tiny bit as he inhaled before he settled for placing one large hand on Tyler’s thigh, not far from Tyler’s aching hard on. Tyler couldn’t keep his hands from shaking slightly as he grabbed a water bottle and took a drink. His cock went from half hard to fully erect as he imagined Jamie’s hand slipping into his hockey pants and taking him in hand, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

Tyler was shaken out of his increasingly dirty fantasy when Coach signalled that it was time for his line to hit the ice again. They finished the game, winning by two. When Tyler scored the game winning goal, he couldn’t help flashing a smug smile at the Bruins’ bench, noting with amusement that Backes was definitely going to have a black eye from his fight with Jamie. 

****

The media kept both him and Jamie longer than usual that night, asking about Tyler’s scuffle with Backes, Jamie’s fight, what caused the sudden animosity, and finally what it was like to win against Boston when obviously there was still some lingering feelings on both sides. Tyler managed to keep a bland expression and used a lot of generic hockey platitudes. Eventually, they let him slip away. Jamie wasn’t quite as lucky and was still stuck answering questions when Tyler stepped into the showers.

The rest of the team was already finished with their showers and were out changing, back into their suits. Tyler had the place to himself for the moment, a fact that suited him perfectly. As he stood under the stream of hot water, letting it soak out some of the lingering aches, he couldn’t help but remember the fight.

Jamie in full beast mode was a thing of beauty. Watching him pummel Backes, fighting that asshole because he’d insulted Tyler, had been such a turn on. He felt himself getting hard as he remembered Jamie’s big body tangled with Backes, his knuckles connecting with Backes face over and over. Knowing that Jamie had fought for him, that he was willing to put his body on the line in his defense, made his cock harden. He couldn’t help the small groan that escaped his lips.

Reaching for the soap Tyler slowly lathered his chest, soft rosy nipples perking as he teased them with opened palms. Jamie totally deserved something special tonight as a reward for that fight. He got lost in a vision.

_Jamie as a victorious gladiator striding off the sands and himself, as a bath slave, sinking to his knees, mouth already wet and parted. Jamie would run one rough thumb over his lips before slipping his loincloth off. His hot, sweaty cock would spring free, brushing at Tyler’s lips. He could practically taste the salt on his tongue as Jamie fisted his hair, pulling him down onto his cock, forcing him to take it deep. Tyler would wait, submissive and obedient to the magnificent gladiator’s ever whim, just letting him use his mouth as he saw fit. He’d do his best to keep his throat open and pilant, even when Jamie pulled Tyler’s face flush to the dark hair on his groin, smearing a mix of oil and sweat all over Tyler’s face…._

Oh fuck! Tyler sucked in a breath as his slippery hands washed sweat from his own shoulders and arms. That was so fucking hot! He’d love to be used by Jamie, willingly offering himself up for Jamie to use as he pleased. Seeing Jamie fight had awoken a desire in Tyler to be claimed in the dirtiest of ways. He felt like Jamie had been fighting for him and that his reward should involve leaving his claim in copious amounts deep inside Tyler’s ass. His mind immediately flashed to a scenario he had entertained about Jamie and his big cock for a long time.

_Tyler knelt on their bed, ass upraised, chest pressed down, head resting on his folded arms—presented to Jamie for when he stepped out of the bathroom._

_“What’s all this, Tyler?” Jamie would ask._

_“I’m so ready for you, Jamie. I need you to fuck me, to fill me up. My hole is aching for you.”_

_Jamie would look intrigued and approach, running a calloused hand heavily over Tyler’s creamy cheeks. “All this for me, hmm?” Tyler would arch his back, thrusting his ass just a little bit higher, obviously begging for more._

_As Jamie continued to run his hands over Tyler’s ass, he would notice traces of moisture on the inside of Tyler’s thighs. “What’s all this now?” He’d run his finger up the inside of Tyler’s thigh, following the wet slick up the crease of Tyler’s ass. He’d look intrigued as he circled the loosened rim before pushing one finger in deep. A stream of slick, heated liquid would flow from Tyler’s ass, displaced by Jamie’s thick finger._

_“Fuck Tyler!” Jamie’s eyes would flash to Tyler’s face, seeking clarification._

_“Breed me, Jamie! I want you to fill me so full of your come that it drips from my ass for days!”_

Tyler had to lean against the wall of the shower for a moment to recover. The intensity of that vision left him weak in the knees. He breathed deeply for long moments, thankful for the plentiful hot water before he finally felt ready to start washing his hair. Hmm, hot as that was, maybe it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for tonight. As he washed his hair, he thought about their last lazy Sunday morning together. Jamie had joined him in the shower, but what if….

_Tyler closed his eyes as he rinsed his hair, pushing his head under the stream of water. He jerked, startled at the feel of muscled arms slipping around his waist. He turned his head slightly to see Jamie grinning down at him._

_“Don’t mind me,” Jamie grinned a challenge as he let his hands roam idly over Tyler’s pecs and abs._

_Tyler smiled contentedly, pretending to ignore his boyfriend as he ostentatiously bent down to grab the conditioner. He poured a bit in his hand before Jamie stole the bottle and poured a small amount in his hand as well. As Tyler massaged the liquid through his hair, Jamie coated his finger and started circling Tyler’s asshole, the slick liquid providing just enough lubrication for him to slide one thick finger inside._

_“Oh, fuck!” Tyler yelped, surprised at the sudden sensation._

_“Hey, everything okay?” Radulov peeked his head into the shower, “I thought I’m hear….” his voice trailed off as he saw the two men._

_“Everything’s fine, Rads. More than fine actually,” Jamie said, turning them slightly so that Radulov could see Tyler in profile, his cock fully erect and Jamie’s finger buried deep in his ass._

_“Da. Very fine!” Radulov smirked lazily and leaned against the doorway. “Look like he enjoy very much,” he said, gesturing at Tyler’s cock, rock hard despite his shame at being caught in the act._

_Jamie continued to thrust his finger in and out of Tyler’s ass, ignoring the small sounds of embarrassment Tyler was making and his feeble efforts to turn away from Radulov’s sight. “I’ll bet he’d enjoy it more if you gave him a hand.”_

_Radulov grinned delightedly as he pulled his shirt off. “Always happy to lend hand and maybe bit more.”_

Tyler was pulled out of the fantasy by the increasing urgency of his own arousal. He soaped his hand again then reached down to stroke his cock. He fucked into his own hand a few times before deciding he needed more. He leaned his chest against the tile of the shower, freeing one hand to reach around behind him so that he could slip one wet finger into his ass. He only had soap to ease the way, but the edge of pain only played into the new fantasy forming into Tyler’s mind. _This one involved Jamie being rough with him, shoving him against a wall, ripping his pants open and unleashing the beast on him…._

The thought made him gasp and thrust deeper into his hand. He rocked back and forth between his hand and the finger in his ass, increasingly desperate to come. Tyler started panting, soft, needy moans escaping his lips.

A darkly commanding voice interrupted his pleasure, causing him to turn his head, eyes flying to where his Captain stood in the door, watching. “I hope you’re not planning to come, Tyler. I’m pretty sure that—or anything else I want—is mine. After all, you promised me a reward tonight.” 

Tyler felt the flush on his cheeks deepen, his mind spinning. _There_ was the star of his fantasies, leaning against the shower entrance, strong arms folded across his muscular chest—lightly dusted with fine, dark hair. Jamie looked absolutely savage; his thick mane of black hair was still sweat damp and slightly mussed from running his hands through it while he did media. His full beard accentuated the scar above his upper lip. There was a faint purple bruise high on Jamie’s cheekbone, a vivid reminder that he had fought for Tyler. He was only wearing a short towel around his waist, barely covering his masculine charms. The towel looked oddly similar to the loincloth Gladiator Jamie had worn in Tyler’s fantasy. Tyler felt this cock throb, almost overwhelmed with the need to come.

“J-J-Jamie,” Tyler stuttered, embarrassed at the state in which Jamie found him, yet so impossibly turned on by it all. He must look so wanton—hand wrapped around his cock and finger buried in his ass, unable to control his urges even in the locker room showers! God, he was shameless! The possessive stare that Jamie was giving him wasn’t helping in the least to lessen the delicious mix of shame and lust that lodged in his chest. Jamie looked so stern and commanding, ready to give him a lesson for being such a bad boy.

“You didn’t wait for me?” Jamie asked, tone more than a bit chastising as he took the towel from around his waist. “I could have sworn you promised me that ass as a reward for defending your honor tonight, hmm? Pretty sure that means you can’t play with it without my permission.”

“God, Jamie!” Tyler gasped, shocked and turned on by Jamie’s dirty words. “That’s...I-I’m...ugh!” He promptly removed the finger lodged in his ass, and used both hands to grip his cock in an attempt to hold his orgasm at bay. 

Tyler was at a loss for words. His mouth dropped open when he saw the massive erection that Jamie was sporting between his thighs—he clearly had been watching Tyler for a while. He clearly liked what he saw. All of Jamie’s pale skin was damp from the humidity of the shower. The glisten of moisture was driving Tyler insane with want, reminding him again of his gladiator fantasy. Jet black hair covered Jamie’s groin to fan the tiniest bit over the top of his thighs. 

Jamie hung his towel on a hook, then sauntered over to the shower next to Tyler’s. He lazily lathered his hands with soap and gave Tyler a smug look—lips pursed slightly and eyebrow arched. He then caressed his gorgeous, thickly muscled body all over. Tyler nearly came on the spot. He pinched the base of his cock just a bit harder to prevent him from coming without Jamie’s permission.

Jamie watched Tyler struggle to hold back his orgasm as he continued to clean himself. “What were you thinking about to get yourself so worked up? Fingering yourself in the team showers? It had to be something fucking filthy. Such a dirty boy.”

Tyler continued to stand there, holding tightly to the base of his own cock as his eyes followed Jamie’s large, veined hands moving across his body. Tyler was mesmerized as Jamie cupped his firm buttocks, spreading thick white soap on them, his hum of pleasure a bass rumble. It looked to Tyler like Jamie was making love to his body, cleaning his crease slowly and luxuriously, washing the sweat of exertion off himself. 

Jamie pretended not to notice his fixation. He turned so the water rinsed the soap off his ass. Grasping his cock instead, he pulled the foreskin back gently, revealing the soft pink head. Jamie circled the bar of soap over the head, the tickling sensation making him shiver and close his heavy lidded eyes in bliss. Jamie’s legs trembled the slightest bit, one of his hands moving to support himself against the shower wall. Tyler was hypnotized by the sight of Jamie taking such intimate care of himself. 

When Jamie grabbed the shampoo bottle, Tyler stopped him with a hand on his tattooed forearm. “Let me, Jamie. I want to worship you tonight. Do anything you please. Serve you in anyway you want.” Unable to resist, Tyler let his fingers roam over Jamie’s broad shoulders as he moved to stand behind him. Tyler took the shampoo bottle Jamie handed him and squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his palm. He then tangled his fingers in Jamie’s velvety soft hair and began massaging his scalp. Jamie moaned at that, the sound, low and deep, going straight to Tyler’s groin and making his earlier efforts to calm himself worthless. 

Jamie let Tyler wash and rinse his hair, turning as requested, ducking under the water when told. When Tyler was finished, he started to move away, but it was Jamie’s turn to stop him. “Did Backes hurt you, Ty?”

“No, Jame. He mostly just shoved me against the boards,” Tyler shrugged off their earlier confrontation. “I’m fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. If that fucker harmed so much as a hair on your head,” Jamie sucked in a deep breath, obviously struggling to control his temper. “Now stand still, Tyler. I want to check and see for myself. After all, you can’t serve me if you’re injured.” Jamie’s voice was stern but his hands were gentle as he circled Tyler’s wrists, engulfing them with his hands. He ran his hands slowly up Tyler’s arms, gently rotating each wrist and elbow, having Tyler roll his shoulders, looking for signs of pain. Large fingers delicately palpated Tyler’s ribs, stopping to press a gentle kiss when he found a tender spot.

“Good. No lasting harm. Now, time to go home. I’ve got plans for you.” Jamie’s tone was dark and amused, causing a rash of goosebumps to shiver over Tyler’s skin in anticipation.

They dried off quickly before heading back into the locker room to change. Jamie had arrived at the arena in a fancy suit, looking like some influential business executive. Tyler’s cock had softened significantly, but he could feel it stirring again as he watched Jamie start to dress. First, he pulled on his boxer briefs, his relaxed cock still so heavy and big that it left a bulge in them. Then he put on his black pants. They molded perfectly to Jamie’s shapely thighs and well-defined ass. When Jamie moved to grab his shirt, Tyler stopped him, “Let me finish dressing you, Jamie. You look so hot in that suit.” 

Jamie nodded his agreement. His eyes burned like embers, belying his composed exterior. It was obvious to Tyler that Jamie was aching just as much as he was to get home. Tyler finished dressing Jamie, buttoning his rich black shirt, helping him with his black suit jacket and tying the matching colored tie, nimble fingers working expertly. The “All Black Jamie Benn” look was becoming his trademark style; it never failed to give Jamie a brooding and arrogant air.

Something hot bloomed inside Tyler’s stomach as he clicked Jamie’s belt closed, watching how the Hermes buckle glinted in the light of the locker room. As much as Tyler loved it when Jamie was completely bare, he was a sucker for Jamie dressed in a fine suit. Thinking about Jamie’s expensive silver watch, Tyler searched for it in Jamie’s bag and latched it around his wide wrist to complete his attire. Tonight, he wanted Jamie to stay fully dressed as he rewarded him thoroughly.

Jamie was so damn hot, a mix of rugged manliness, stern facial features and refined class with his expertly tailored suit hugging his powerful body in all the right ways. Tyler licked his lips before groping Jamie through his pants. Jamie growled, hands latching onto Tyler’s still bare shoulders. 

“Tyler,” Jamie said, his voice so hoarse and deep. “Let’s get home before I loose it and bend you over that bench over there and fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk afterwards.” Jamie took hold of Tyler’s wrist and moved his hand off his cock to bring it to his plush lips and kiss the inside of his palm. “You’ve been riling me up for so long. You tease.” Jamie sounded breathless, a sure sign he was aroused. 

Tyler was practically trembling, Jamie’s lips leaving a trail of fire on his palm and against the tender skin of his inner wrist. He had a feeling that Jamie could feel his pulse beating against his lips. With only a quirk of his lips as warning, Jamie nipped Tyler’s palm. “Now hurry up and get dressed. I was promised a reward, and one way or another, I’m not waiting much longer to claim it!”

****

Jamie kissed Tyler fiercely, his teeth tugging on Tyler’s full bottom lip with barely repressed hunger. His hands gripped the lapels of Tyler’s beige jacket as he pinned Tyler against the wall in the foyer of their home. Jamie ground his hips against Tyler’s, drawing a gasp from him. “I’ve decided what I want for my reward,” Jamie growled, his fingertips ghosting over Tyler’s parted lips. “I’ve been thinking about your gorgeous lips during the ride. How they’re just perfect for sucking cock. So soft and lush.” He hooked his finger against Tyler’s bottom lip, tugging slightly and causing Tyler’s breath to hitch.

Tyler responded by grazing the tip of Jamie’s finger with his teeth before letting his tongue dart out to soothe the tiny hurt. “I’m going to worship your big, thick cock, Jamie. Every single inch of it. I promise. I’ll take care of you,” Tyler hummed, his submissive need to please Jamie flaring to the surface. 

Jamie smirked darkly, “I know you’ll please me; you always do.” He directed Tyler toward the living room with a hand at the small of his back. He couldn’t resist letting his hand wander lower to squeeze one of Tyler’s pert buns, the curve so enticingly evident in his snug beige pants. Tyler jumped slightly at Jamie’s touch but continued into the living room. 

Jamie gave his ass one last possessive grope before he moved to sit in his favourite leather armchair—a big chair for a big man—in the corner of their living room. Jamie sat heavily in the chair, spreading his thick thighs obscenely wide, the dark material of his pants straining. The outline of his imposing cock was clearly visible in his pants, taunting Tyler. Jamie had a smug smile on his lips. He looked so dominant, sitting nonchalantly in the chair. 

Tyler had another brief flash of fantasy…. _Jamie as a tycoon billionaire, looking out over his domain, controlling his world and enjoying the spoils of his hard work—including his brand new intern._

Jamie’s sigh brought Tyler back to the present. He watched as Jamie steepled his hands under his chin. Jamie’s eyes slowly raked Tyler from head to toe and back again, a lazy perusal that Tyler could almost feel weighing and measuring him. “I want you to put on a show for me, Tyler. Undress for me...slowly.” Tyler shivered at Jamie’s words, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. Those lazy commands spoken in a tone that _assumed_ obedience made Tyler’s insides melt.

Tyler felt a blush climbing his cheeks, but he did as commanded, popping the button on his jacket and shrugging it off his shoulders. Catching it before it could hit the ground, he made a show of folding it, then bent over—a bit more than necessary—to put it on a nearby chair. He took an extra moment to slip off his shoes, revealing black and white checkered socks. When he peeked over his shoulder, he could see Jamie’s gaze fixed on his ass. 

He turned back and loosened his tie just enough to get at the buttons underneath. Holding Jamie’s gaze, he began easing open the buttons of his black and white checked shirt. 

“Is this what you had in mind, Captain?” 

“Hmm, very nice. Keep going.” Jamie’s gaze was predatory, hungry, and Tyler felt it like a touch.

Feeling the first stirrings of his own arousal, Tyler tugged the shirt free of his pants, leaving the sides open to frame his chest. He reached up to tug the tie a little looser, before running his hands provocatively down his bare chest. He paused momentarily to pinch his nipples, pulling and twisting just enough to make the pink buds stand out and to make himself moan. As his hands slid lower over his abs, and down to his belt, he lowered his lashes coyly, “Do you want me naked before you put me on my knees?”

“That’s exactly what I want—you naked and hard and panting for my cock. I want you desperate for anything I want to give you.” Jamie’s voice was stern and so matter-of-fact that if Tyler didn’t know the signs, he would think Jamie was totally unaffected by his performance so far. But Tyler could see the bulge growing in his pants, and he knew Jamie was far from unaffected. “Keep going, Tyler. I want to see what’s mine.”

Tyler sucked in a breath, and undid the fastening on is belt. He drew it slowly through the loops before letting it drop to the floor. He toyed with the button on his pants, making sure he had Jamie’s complete attention, then he popped it open and slowly lowered the zipper. Knowing he was pushing things, he slipped his own hand inside his pants and cupped his cock, adjusting it so Jamie would know he was getting hard.

“If you’re going to touch it, I want to see it, Tyler. This show is for me after all, not for your gratification.” Jamie looked like he was ready to strip Tyler himself if he didn’t get on with it, so Tyler shimmied out of his pants, stepping out of the puddled fabric.

“C’mere.”

Tyler shivered at the command but moved to stand before the chair. Grabbing the tie, Jamie tugged him down into a filthy kiss, tongue fucking Tyler for all he was worth. Tyler melted into the kiss, surrendering to Jamie’s absolute dominance. 

He startled when he felt a pinch to one of his nipples, but Jamie’s grip on the tie meant that he couldn’t go anywhere. He whimpered into the kiss, but Jamie refused to release either his lips or his nipple.

As suddenly as he’d grabbed him, Jamie released him, pushing him back slightly. “Underwear off. I want to watch you make yourself hard for me.”

Jamie leaned back in the chair and cupped his cock through his pants, rubbing the impressive bulge up and down slowly. Tyler’s mouth watered at the sight, and he quickly moved to get rid of his boxer briefs. As his cock sprang free, he gave it one long slow tug, stretching the foreskin and then easing it back. “Oh, fuck, that’s good.”

“Mmh, you like that, don’t you?” Jamie hummed, eyes glued on Tyler’s hand, wrapped around his eager cock. “Such a gorgeous cock, Seggy. Look at it.” 

Tyler couldn’t help complying with Jamie’s wishes, so he looked down to see his large hand wrapped around his red flushed cock, the head already gleaming. Tyler bit his lip, blush deepening. He couldn’t help feeling a bit of pride that Jamie found his cock pleasing; that he enjoyed the silken skin, blood engorged head, and hardness fed by thin veins on the underside. Tyler had always thought his cock suited his body type—slender and lean. 

He looked up to see Jamie’s rapt attention fixed on his hand and his cock within it. “Fuck, Jamie. You really get off on watching this. Don’t you?” 

Jamie seemed unaware that he’d leaned forward again, licking his lips like he was eyeing a favourite treat. “You’re the sexiest man alive, Tyler. Of course I enjoy watching you. I especially enjoy when you touch yourself at my command. You want so badly to please me, huh?”

Tyler moaned, cock twitching in his hand as his grip tightened in response to Jamie’s words. He felt his knees melting and let himself slide to his knees in front of Jamie. He then tilted his head, looking up at the man who’d mastered him so effortlessly. “Yes, Jamie. I want nothing more than to please you.”

Jamie reeled him in slowly, using the tie as a handle before kissing him passionately. Tyler felt devoured, helpless to resist and not really wanting to. This was where he belonged.

Jamie ran the hand not holding the tie lightly over Tyler’s brow, tracing a cheekbone, and rubbing back and forth over his lower lip before moving up to tangle his fingers in Tyler’s lengthening curls. He tugged on the feathery strands as he gave a small thrust of his hips. “Do you want some of this?”

“Fuck, yeah, Jamie. I’ve been ready for you since the first punch you threw tonight. Watching you fight for me, knowing you thought I was worthy of your protection was such a fucking turn on. You fought and bled for me, Jamie.” Tyler reached up lightly to touch the bruise on Jamie’s cheek. He trailed his hand down Jamie’s arm until he cupped the hand on his tie, drawing back just enough for him to place a soft kiss on the bruised and swollen knuckles. Scabs were just starting to form, and Tyler knew he’d be feeling the ache tomorrow. “I want you to know how much I appreciate you going to battle for me, Jamie.”

He looked up finally to find Jamie staring at him like he was something precious. “God, Tyler! I’d do so much more than that for you. When he said those awful, _awful_ things to you, I wanted to beat him into a pulp. I wanted to knock every tooth out of his head, so he’d never speak to you again. I was so fucking angry.” Jamie’s nostrils flared as he sucked in a deep breath. “I might not be able to protect you from everything. But damn it, I want to!”

Those words went straight to Tyler’s cock, and he thrust helplessly into his hand, rutting into it over and over, the fabric of Jamie’s pant leg teasing the sensitive head. “Oh, fuck, Jamie! You can’t say things like that. I can’t take it!” 

“Oh, you’ll take it,” Jamie’s smile was slow and wicked as he watched Tyler get more and more worked up, “but not until I give you permission.” Tyler’s gaze flew to his, pleading wordlessly. “And I’m not ready to give my permission. Stop. Hands on your thighs.” Tyler whimpered but complied slowly. He could feel the heat spreading from his cheeks to his chest, the burn of lust tinting his pale skin pink all over. “Now I want you to take my dick out, and then I want you to use that succulent mouth of yours to give me the best blow job of my life. Then, when I’m good and ready, I’m going to fuck that mouth until I come. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Tyler’s voice came out as little more than a breathy moan. “I want that, Jamie. Use me.” Jamie’s eyelids fluttered at these two small words. He waited until Jamie nodded, then he went to work undoing Jamie’s belt, opening his pants, then teasing open the fly of his boxers, drawing out the thick, heavy weight of Jamie’s cock. He cupped Jamie’s balls in one hand, using the tips of his callused fingers to tickle them lightly. As he looked up at Jamie, he made a show of running the flat of his tongue from the base up to the crown of the enormous cock before swirling his tongue over the head like he would an ice cream cone. His own cock throbbed in sympathy as Jamie’s cock bounced against his tongue.

“Just like that Tyler. Use that tongue. Every time I see it peeking out of your mouth, I can’t help thinking of how good it feels on my cock. Did you know that? It’s a constant fucking tease.” Jamie wrapped his hands loosely in Tyler’s lush curls. “I’m pretty sure you were born to suck cock, Tyler. You look fucking fantastic on your knees for me.” Jamie moaned as Tyler lapped repeatedly at the head of his cock, lips soft against the glans.

“More, Tyler. I want your lips around me, and I want you to suck. I want to see those gorgeous cheekbones when you suck me in. I want to see the hollows in your cheeks when you take me deep.” Tyler complied instantly with every hoarsely whispered command, sliding the plum sized head into his mouth and closing his lips behind it. He swirled his tongue once more, tasting the salty precome that leaked from the slit, then sucked as Jamie demanded. His cheeks hollowed, throwing his chiseled cheekbones into sharp relief. Jamie traced them with his thumbs. He then tucked his thumbs into the hollows of Tyler’s cheeks, feeling his own cock through the bearded skin. “Oh, fuck, Tyler. Backes should see you now. He’d be so fucking jealous! But he doesn’t deserve to see you, and he’ll never fucking have you because you’re mine, Tyler. Mine!” Jamie started to thrust convulsively into Tyler’s mouth.

Jamie’s cock stretched his mouth wide, making him drool embarrassingly. He could feel his eyes watering a bit as Jamie touched the back of his throat. Tyler was burning up himself, the decadence of the whole situation turning him into a wanton mess. He hollowed his cheeks some more, holding Jamie in check, just to work him up further. Tyler pulled away with a wet pop, a line of saliva connecting his swollen bottom lip to Jamie’s weeping cockhead.

“God, Jamie. I love your cock so much. It’s _you_. Everything I love about you.” Tyler said in a hushed voice, pressing his lips into chaste kisses all over the length of Jamie’s cock. “Your strength. Your manliness. Your dominance. Your desire for me.” He punctuated each of his words with a kiss. Tyler could hear every single hitched breath escaping Jamie’s lips as he showed him just how much he appreciated his cock. He kissed the thick vein on the underside, feeling it pulse underneath his lips. He kissed the base, the top, and finally the head. The kiss on Jamie’s cockhead was wet and teasing, making Jamie shiver.

Tyler looked up at Jamie to see him loosening his tie and popping a few buttons open, revealing his long neck in vivid contrast with the dark collar. Tyler was making him feel all hot and bothered, and he couldn’t repress a smug smirk at the thought. “Fuck, Tyler! You’re such a cocktease.” Jamie said breathlessly, looking back down to capture Tyler’s eyes in an intense stare. “Such a thirsty, little cocktease.” He repeated, his fingers returning to Tyler’s locks. “You should see yourself. So damn perfect. With your bright brown eyes and your wet lips and your soft beard,” He tugged a bit on the handfuls of hair in his hands, “Your long, sexy curls.”

Tyler melted at the praise, his heart in his throat. He couldn’t resist grabbing at the base of Jamie’s cock and rubbing his cheek all over its length, moaning in pleasure. His lips were parted, and his eyes scrunched closed—he knew just how utterly debauched he must look, overwhelmed by his lust and love for Jamie: worshipping his cock. He truly was a _slave_ for him. “Jamie,” Tyler whispered sensually, directing Jamie’s cock to paint wet streaks over his cheekbones, on his forehead, and even on the buttoned tip of his nose. Jamie was making these noises, in the back of his throat—so rough and repressed—that were driving Tyler mad. “You’re everything I ever wanted,” Tyler said, full of devotion.

“Tyler. God, I love you,” Jamie rasped, cock twitching insistently against Tyler’s porcelain skin. The words served as a catalyst for Tyler moving from teasing Jamie to actively trying to get him off. 

He wrapped his lips around Jamie’s cock and took as much of it as he could down his throat. Tyler choked a bit, tears springing to his eyes, but he still tried taking more. Despite his attempts at deep throating Jamie, he was incapable of it. It was impossible for him to swallow down almost eight inches of thick, hard cock without choking himself. He settled for swallowing half of Jamie’s length, drooling profusely, some of it escaping and dripping down his chin. Jamie seemed more than pleased, gasping in shock and excitement. “Oh, fuck, babe. Your lips, your lips,” Jamie babbled, one of his hands releasing its hold in Tyler’s curls to thumb at his spit slick lips. “F-fuck, your mouth, Tyler…feels like heaven.” He threw his head back, cock throbbing against Tyler’s tongue.

Tyler moaned around the mouthful, the vibrations clearly arousing Jamie even more; he shuddered at the sensation and a low groan escaped his lips. Tyler peeked from underneath his lashes, watching as Jamie’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Tyler inhaled sharply through his nose, but his nose felt just as stuffed as his mouth; he had to pull back for air. Jamie noticed his distress and immediately relaxed his hold.

Tyler was finally able to pull off, panting and taking in desperately needed oxygen. “God, Jamie. That’s just so much,” Tyler managed to say, voice hoarse and fucked raw. His cock was so hard that he felt like it might shatter. Tyler wondered if he could come just by sucking on Jamie’s cock. Damn! As if on cue, his cock reacted to the thought, twitching almost painfully in front of him. 

Tyler looked up at Jamie as he sucked him deep again. The expression on Jamie’s face nearly tipped him over the edge. Jamie’s lips were voluptuous, bitten red amidst his full goatee. His doe eyes, huge and smouldering, were so dark that the pupil nearly covered the entire space. The purple bruise underneath his eye, and the scar above his lip made him look like a savage warrior—the magnificent gladiator of Tyler’s fantasies. Jamie’s hair was brushed back away from his face, but one black strand had fallen across his forehead and messed up his darkly elegant exterior. His all black suit was still mostly undisturbed, only his fat cock jutting out and curving towards his stomach, covered in spit and precome. What a picture of decadent debauchery Jamie made!

“I need to finish, Ty. I’m about to lose it,” Jamie said, tone filled with harsh edges. Tyler opened his lips wider, salivating eagerly despite himself, and let Jamie slide his cock as deep as possible into his mouth. Tyler let Jamie control the pace, a rapid in and out motion, stopping when Tyler hollowed his cheeks to stimulate him with a tight suction. Jamie shuddered, so close to coming. Tyler couldn’t help making these obscene, little slurping sounds that seemed to excite Jamie immensely since he quickened his pace. Tyler did his best to relax, trying to stay open and pliant for Jamie’s use. He thrust a few more times, cradling Tyler’s head with both hands, before pulling out completely.

Tyler parted his wet lips just a tiny bit, tongue peeking out in an invitation he knew Jamie wouldn’t be able to resist. Jamie grasped his cock firmly, milking it hard and fast. He was panting harshly, and Tyler knew he was on the verge of losing it. Tyler wriggled his tongue a bit and noticed how Jamie’s eyes flared at that. “C’mon, come on my face, Jamie. Ruin me,” Tyler demanded, voice scratchy. He never broke eye contact as Jamie pointed his cockhead toward Tyler’s cheeks. 

Jamie curled in on himself and gave a heartfelt cry, “Fuck yeah, Tyler!” before thick, white globs of come spurted out of the bright red head of his dick. Tyler forced himself not to grab his own cock as the first hot splatters of semen hit his skin. Tyler had to close his eyes momentarily as spurt after spurt escaped the slit of Jamie’s cock. When Jamie was finally finished, he was panting harshly, body limp with the power of his orgasm. He threaded sticky fingers back into Tyler’s hair. Tyler caught his breath, feeling Jamie’s come run down his cheeks. Jamie painting his face with his come was just another way for him to mark Tyler as his in the most primal manner.

Tyler watched as Jamie sagged momentarily back into the chair, his face slack and his eyebrows drawn up. He looked sated, relaxed, his stern features almost peaceful. Tyler couldn’t help the look of adoration that crossed his face. It was the only time when Jamie surrendered, and Tyler felt so proud and satisfied at being the _only_ man Jamie surrendered to. He had brought Jamie to this state of ecstasy. He had driven him wild. 

Jamie opened his eyes just in time to catch Tyler’s fond look. Tyler ducked his head, embarrassed to be caught in such a soft moment. Jamie pressed Tyler’s face to his groin, clearly a bit overwhelmed as well. Tyler sucked in a breath, Jamie’s overpowering musk filling his nostrils. The scent was pure male and left Tyler feeling weak and light headed. God help him, it smelled so _good_! The rough hair tickled Tyler’s face, the sensation causing him to moan. His gladiator fantasy was flaring back full force, the images filling his mind. 

Tyler could feel Jamie’s cock softening where it pressed against his ear. It was so very intimate, getting to share this moment of satisfaction, knowing he’d given that to his lover. Jamie pulled his face back, holding him by the hair before moving both of his hands to cup Tyler’s bearded jaw. “Fuck, Tyler, that was amazing! You took me so well! And you look so hot!” Jamie rubbed a streak of come over Tyler’s cheekbone. Tyler could feel drips of come in his beard, on his flushed neck, and on his chest. 

“You know, Jamie, while I was touching myself in the showers, I was thinking of you,” Tyler began, voice very deep and low, “In my fantasy you were a gladiator, and I was your devoted bath slave. You fucked my mouth so hard, and then you wanted to breed my hole with your big cock.” Tyler knew that by this point, his cheeks were practically glowing; he could feel the heat radiating off of them.

“F-fuck, Tyler,” Jamie stuttered, at a lost for words. “You, you want me to….” He was clearly stunned by what Tyler was implying. Stunned and dumbfounded. “You want me to breed you?” Jamie finally managed to say. His cock twitched as if interested by the idea, drawing an almost pained groan from his lips. “Maybe another time…I’ll gladly do it, fill your tight ass till it leaks. But for now…. Come sit on my lap, Seggy. Right fucking now.”

Tyler was winded by what Jamie had just said. The way that the dirty words sounded in his breathless voice gone all rough and growly felt like a punch to his solar plexus, but that didn’t prevent him from standing on wobbly legs and climbing onto Jamie’s lap as commanded.

Jamie settled Tyler on his lap, Tyler leaning back against Jamie’s chest. The position left him bare to Jamie’s roaming hands. Jamie urged him to drape his knees open then promptly inserted his own knees between Tyler’s, spreading them even further. The vulnerability of position left Tyler feeling even more exposed than he had when he was doing the striptease.

“Love the socks, Ty.” Jamie’s voice in his ear was soft and teasing. Tyler could feel him smile as he nibbled on his ear. 

Tyler wiggled his toes in their checkered pattern socks. “Someone distracted me before I could get to them.”

“Hmm, so he did. And a very nice distraction it was.” Jamie grabbed the tie that hung loosely around Tyler’s neck, rubbing the silk against his nipples. Tyler squirmed on Jamie’s lap, reaching for his long neglected cock. “Uh-uh. Hands on the arms of the chair, Tyler. The only one touching your cock tonight is me.” Jamie flicked Tyler’s cock with the end of the tie, back and forth, making Tyler push his ass into Jamie’s lap. “Tell me more about your fantasies.”

Tyler tried to gather this thoughts, but Jamie was now pinching his nipples, making thought, let alone speech, almost impossible. “Jamie, I...you. More please, Jamie!” Every twist on his perky buds was going straight to his cock in electrifying sparks, the pleasure nearly unbearable.

“Hmm, you seem a little distracted, Tyler. Maybe you’d rather hear one of my fantasies? What do you say?” Jamie sucked a deep, bruising kiss into the pale skin at the spot where Tyler’s neck met his shoulders.

“Oh! Yes, mark me, Jaime!”

“Yeah, that’s definitely one of my favourite fantasies, Tyler. I want to claim you publicly.” Jamie started rhythmically stroking Tyler’s leaking cock. “I want to fuck you in front of the whole team. I want to put you, naked, on your knees in the center of the logo in the locker room, and then I want to fuck you in front of the whole team so they’d know exactly who you belong to.”

Tyler sobbed at the mental image of himself being fucked in front of the whole team as Jamie’s strokes continued relentlessly. God, it was so delightfully shameful! His hands curled into fists, and he thrust his hips, trying to get that little bit of extra friction he needed to tip him over the edge. Jamie kept his strokes even but relaxed his hold, denying Tyler what he needed.

“Please, Jamie!”

“Oh, yeah, you’d definitely beg me while the whole team watched. They’d see what a total slut you are for my cock. I’d keep you hard and needy while I fucked you until you cried. You’d be so beautiful, and they’d be so jealous, knowing that you belong exclusively to me.”

“Jamie!” Tyler’s voice was desperate. “Please!” His hips thrust helplessly, needing more.

“So pretty, Seggy. You always look so gorgeous in your need.” Jamie finally tightened his hand, giving Tyler the last little bit of pressure he needed.

“You’d come on my cock when I’d finally give you permission. Then I’d pull out and come all over your back and ass, reminding everyone that you are mine.” Jamie pressed his cheek next to Tyler’s, so they could both watch as Tyler’s cockhead, flushed bright red, peeked over Jamie’s hand before retreating: a sexy game of peek-a-boo.

“Come for me now, Tyler.” Jamie’s voice was soft and velvety as he whispered the command. Tyler, pushed to his very limits by Jamie’s fantasy and touch, came hard. His back arched in pleasure, toes curling tightly in his socks. He brought a hand to his mouth, muffling his cry behind his palm. He felt so dirty as his come splashed hot over Jamie’s hand, over his tie, making an even bigger mess of him. “Perfect, Tyler. Just perfect.” 

Tyler watched as pearly white globs of come rolled out of his cockhead and down Jamie’s knuckles, streaking the veins on the back of his hand. It was so fucking hot; he could barely handle it. He bit on his fingers, eyebrows shooting up in pleasure. His cock softened, all sticky and sensitive in Jamie’s big hand. Jamie gently cradled his spent cock and murmured in his ear, “Mmh, you liked that, didn’t you?” Tyler melted into Jamie’s arms, sagging back against him, head resting lazily on Jamie’s shoulder. Tyler smiled at Jamie, sated and happy. He felt secure as he leaned against Jamie’s broad body.

“Mmh-hm, I liked that a lot, Jamie. It felt so good. You take such good care of me,” Tyler said, voice sweet and soft. He placed a kiss on Jamie’s jaw and nuzzled his neck afterwards. Jamie was looking down at Tyler with such fondness in his large eyes that it made Tyler snuggle deeper into the warmth of his body. His cock gave one last twitch as Jamie gentled one long finger over it, up and down slowly. Tyler watched with fascinated eyes, his cock significantly smaller when it wasn’t hard, looking almost dainty. Jamie spread the slick with his finger, polishing his cockhead with each upstroke. Tyler was over sensitive and wrecked out of his mind. “Oh!” He gasped, hiding his face in the crook of Jamie’s neck.

“I think it’s time for a shower. Wouldn’t you agree?” Jamie proposed, mouthing at Tyler’s ear and kissing his temple. He stopped teasing Tyler to help him move and get to his feet. Tyler’s knees felt like jello, so he had to steady himself by holding onto Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie’s cock was still hanging out of his pants, and Tyler couldn’t suppress a little giggle. “What are you laughing at, baby?” Jamie asked, frowning, but he soon joined Tyler’s laughter when he saw where Tyler was looking. “Oh, I see! Now, I look dumb,” He said, feeling a bit self conscious, moving to put his cock away. 

Tyler, however, stopped him with a hand on his arm. He grabbed Jamie’s hand, tangling his fingers with his. “No, Jamie. Keep it out. I like looking at my handiwork.” Tyler winked, guiding Jamie toward the stairs and up to the master bathroom.

Later, when they were standing underneath the warm water, Jamie moved behind Tyler, wrapping his muscular arms around Tyler’s midsection and drawing him close. Jamie’s soft cock rested heavily down the cleft of Tyler’s ass. Jamie pressed closer, rubbing his bearded cheek to Tyler’s, before drawing back to mouth at Tyler’s sensitive earlobe and whisper hotly, “My beautiful bath slave.” 

Tyler’s skin prickled in goosebumps. He squirmed in Jamie’s arms and turned around to look him in the eye. Jamie’s hands looped around Tyler’s slender waist to seize two good handfuls of his ass. Tyler’s breath hitched; Jamie’s hands on his ass, so possessive, never failed to ignite something in the pit of his stomach. Jamie squeezed Tyler’s ass harder, making him gasp and grab onto his wide shoulders. “I’m claiming…” Jamie paused, lush red lips stretching into a seductive smile before correcting himself, “I’m _breeding_ that ass next time.”

“Oh fuck! Jamie!” Tyler exclaimed. The fact that Jamie had not forgotten his fantasy rekindled his fire. He pressed himself against Jamie, his cock squished against Jamie’s much larger one. Tyler tilted his head up slightly to capture Jamie’s lips in a wet kiss. “Fuck, yes. Want it so bad, Jame. Want you to leave your mark so deep inside me.” He could feel a blush rise on his cheeks when he added, giving Jamie a look from underneath his lashes. “I’m all yours...to breed.”

Jamie trembled at that; Tyler knew just how his words satisfied Jamie’s possessive urges. He captured Tyler’s lips and tugged on the bottom lip with his teeth, a growl rising from the back of Jamie’s throat. When he pulled off, he had a dark look in his eyes, wet strands of hair tipped with droplets falling to cover them partly. “God, Tyler! If you only knew how much I love you. I want to possess every inch of you over and over again.”

“Oh, I think I have some idea,” Tyler assured him with a cheeky grin, before he got a bit more serious. “I can’t thank you enough for defending me, Jamie. I feel so cherished and protected with you.” He hugged Jamie tight, his arms wrapping around Jamie’s neck. “I love you so much!” 

“You’re so precious to me, Tyler. I’ll fight every single asshole in the NHL if need be to keep your sexy, little ass safe,” Jamie said with fondness as he gave Tyler’s ass one more squeeze. “After all, I’m pretty sure this is _mine_. For now and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t like seeing Jamie fight or/and defend Tyler’s honour? *_* And we all know that 99% of Jamie’s fights are Tyler related, so this story _had_ to be written once and for all! ;) 
> 
> Leave us comments; impressions, feelings, feedback... Anything you want! We’re always incredibly happy to receive comments, and we _always_ reply. :D
> 
> PS: Don’t forget to tell us which of Tyler’s obscene fantasies was your favourite, hihi!! <3


End file.
